


Darkness Inside Him - Teaser

by RAAMIsABeast



Series: Darkness Inside Him [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: teaser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 20:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12943299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAAMIsABeast/pseuds/RAAMIsABeast
Summary: And so, in an attempt to distract himself from the discomfort, blue eyes glanced around the prevalent night, trying to discern any details from the never ending blackness. Nothing. There was nothing to see for what appeared to be miles and miles of inky sky.





	Darkness Inside Him - Teaser

There was a flash. And then he as falling into the all consuming darkness. Yet he was stationary with the feeling of the wind whipping around his frame, curving and shaping to his slight figure. Around him darkness ruled, cold and unforgiving. It encroached upon his prone body, testing the warm skin it has the privilege to stroke with its frigid fingers.

Each wave was so cold he believed he was freezing from the inside out. His bones seemed to quiver and his muscles shivered to try and release itself from the tyranny of the icy feeling.

But that didn't work.

And so, in an attempt to distract himself from the discomfort, blue eyes glanced around the prevalent night, trying to discern any details from the never ending blackness. Nothing. There was nothing to see for what appeared to be miles and miles of inky sky.

A rush of emotionless thought rushed through him then, and he closed his eyes, only to be greeted by even more darkness. It was inescapable. You could never hide forever.

'What if I don't want to hide forever?'

The man cried out to the isolation as a chilling spike burictified his soul.

And then there was a flash and warmth cascaded from his surroundings to his skin.

"hey, kiddo. are you alright?"

"Yea, Sans... Where did I go?"

"somewhere, kid. somewhere you should never have gone."


End file.
